Why me?
by Helzingsg1rl
Summary: This story is up for adoption it's a Yuki and Akise romance it's based off of the Bones series with my own rewrite on it, this is my first yaoi but please let me know in the comments if you want to adopt the story no flames please and I hope you enjoy it and future Diaries do not belong to me nor does Bones.(Sorry for the lame summary and title.)


**This is based off Bones season 3 episode 14 I just couldn't get the idea out of my head of this happening in future Diaries. This is just going to be a short story but if you want to use it just let me know message me on the review and it's all yours, but please let me know before using please and thank you, also you can rewite it if you want. This is my first time writing a yaoi. Enjoy!**

 **Future diaries doesn't belong to me neither does bones.**

 **Waring! This is a yaoi if you don't like don't read.**

 **(iris by goo goo dolls)**

* * *

Yukki what's going on you said it was an emergency?

Come Akise-kun, while leading him to a karaoke bar.

"What's going on Yukki?" Seeing all their friends here means something.

Well me and the guys thought it would be a good idea. We got the music and audience.

No way. Not believing what's going on.

Akise-kun we know you've been busy and this will help you loosen up. I mean after everything we been through together, I mean I always kept to myself but with you I just feel like opening up to anyone and your a good friend that anyone can ask for. That's why you get to go first.

(Guitar playing in the background)

What about you Yukki? Giving him questionable look.

Don't worry I'm right after you, just enjoy your self. We've earned it after all.

Gives Yukki a smile to him and walks up on stage while taking off his jacket and beings to sing.

 _And I'd give up forever to touch you_

 _'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

 _you're the closet to heaven that I'll ever be_

 _And I don't want to go home right now_

Yuno walks in while everyone was watching Akise sing, not only that but watching Yukki as well.

 _And all I can taste is this moment_

 _And all I can breathe is is your life_

 _And sooner or later it's over_

 _I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

His friends cheering him on.

 _And I don't want the world to see me_

 _'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

 _When everything's meant to be broken_

 _I just want you to know who I am_

Yukki couldn't help but smile at his friend.

Look at me not him. While clutching her bag in her hands.

 _And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

 _Or the moment of truth in your lies_

 _When everything feels like the movies_

 _Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

While everyone was watching Yuno pulls a gun out of her bag.

Yukki! Yukki! Getting his attention.

I'm doing this for us. Giving him a insane smile and aiming the gun at Akise.

Yukki rushes in to shield him from the gun shot.

 _And I don't want the worl-_ (BANG!)

Instead of shooting Akise as intended, only to shoot Yukki in the chest near his heart.

Yukki falls toward the ground, before landing on the hard ground Akise came right on time to catch him.

Yuno still in shock for shooting Yukki, finally coming out of it she then turns the gun on Akise.

Thanks to his quick reflexes he pulls his out his gun to fire back. The bullet hits her in the chest and falls to the ground. In the background you can hear people scream in terror while others try to contact the authorities for help.

"Yukki!" Akise tries to stop the bleeding. "Your fine." "Your going to be okay." Helps on the way just stay with me. Yukki starts closing his eyes. "No!" Yukki you can't do this! We need you! ... I need you. Tears start poring out trying to to stop them from falling, but only to fail.

The sirens could be heard from out side and paramedics showing up and taking him out of his arms while the others show up to take Yuno's corpse away.

After calling both of his parents and telling them about what has happened they both rush to the hospital as soon as they could. We sat in the waiting room hoping for some good news.

It took them two hours to stabilize Yukki.

Mr and Mrs Amano?

"Yes, how is he?" Forgetting their hatred towards one another putting their child before themselves.

He is going to fine. The doctor wants him to stay for a few weeks till he's well enough.

Thank you. Lifting weight off their shoulders knowing their son is alive.

Oh thank God he's okay.

Can we see him now?

Yes right this way please. Leading us to Yukki's room. It just hurts my heart to see him like this lieing there hooked up to these machines that are keeping him alive. I wish I could reach out for him and hold him in my arms and never let him go.

Akise? I need to talk to you... alone.

Detective Nishijima? What are you doing here?

We have a problem. Walking out the door and closing it behind them so nobody could hear them.

What is it?

I got a call from the station a few of my men went to the corner to talk about a few things as soon as they got there the corner was dead his throat was slight, Akise Yuno's body is missing

No...This could only mean one thing she's still out there.

Why do these things happen? Yukki shouldn't have to suffer like this and now I know Yuno is still out there, why must these things happen? ...Why me?

* * *

 **Let me know in the comments to what you think about it I did change the song for Akise and I made him miss when he shot Yuno. Hope you like it and turn it into a good story with this page and good luck.**


End file.
